1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever type connector capable of fitting or separating female and male connector housings with little force by a swing operation of a lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lever type connector is provided with a lever that is swingably mounted on one connector housing of a pair of connector housings fitted to each other, and help both connector housings to be fitted and separated by an operation of a cam mechanism provided between the lever and the other connector housing, by a swing operation of the lever.
For example, a lever of a lever type connector described in Patent Document 1 has a swing hole on one end side of a pair of left and right lever side plates, and has a substantially U shape having an operation portion connecting both lever side plates to each other on the other side of the lever side plates. The lever has a cam protrusion (or cam groove) engaged with a cam groove (or cam protrusion) of the other connector housing, in the vicinity of the swing fulcrum portion.
In the case of mounting a lever with such a structure on a connector housing, a swing hole of a lever side plate is fitted to a swing fulcrum protrusion protruding to an outside face of the connector housing, while bending and opening one end side of the lever side plate.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2000-91026
However, when one end side of a pair of lever side plates is bent and opened to fit the swing hole to the swing fulcrum protrusion, it is necessary to align the swing hole and the swing fulcrum protrusion while excessively widening the lever side plate using an exclusive jig. Accordingly, workability of assembly is poor.